In long-range shooting significant deflection of the round may be caused by air motion (e.g., wind) requiring adjustments to correct for the air motion to achieve the desired accuracy. Air motion causes round (or bullet) deflection that increases quadratically with range. For example, a deflection of 4 inches over a range to target of 200 yards increases to a deflection of 16 inches at 400 yards. In many circumstances, for example in military and hunting applications, the range to target can exceed 1000 yards. Therefore, wind speed determination may be critical to accurate targeting. In addition, air motion from shooter to target may be highly variable and dependent upon topology and the presence of obstacles (such as a plants or buildings, etc.) between the shooter and the target. Therefore, measurements of wind speed and direction at the shooter's location, for example using an anemometer, may not accurately predict air motion over the path of the round from the shooter to the target. Wind deflection is also an issue in applications other than long range shooting, such as golf, for example.